perfect victoire
by marauders.padfootsb
Summary: her life is filled with makeup&clothes&professorlongbottom. freeverse. disclaimer. rated t.


your life is filled with makeup&clothes&professorlongbottom.

(good grades and being head girl are there, too, but that's not a thrill.)

.:.

VICTOIRE WEASLEY.

-your name means _v_**i**_c_**t**_o_**r**_y._-

your birthday is may 2nd, after all.

.:.

you are the F-I-R-S-T grandchild of

arthur&molly weasley.

that meant you were s*p*e*c*i*a*l.

(it was just you and teddy for the longest.)

.:.

he's still your best friend, after all these years,

even though he hates

b

o

y

after

b

o

y.

they all b/r/e/a/k your heart into a million

p.i.e.c.e.s.

(you don't show it.)

.:.

"teddy, i… i love him."

"you don't, vic."

.:.

you _don't._

_(_he's too old & in LoVe with hannah.)

.:.

icky vicky, you realized

- in perfect timing - you love _teddy._

_(_lupins don't **h**a**v**e to love someone older, right?)

.:.

& little james sirius potter finds you snogging him in your compartment.

_awk_ward.

.:.

summer comes soon & your whirlwind cousin

lily luna

is C-A-U-G-H-T (with teddy?!)

in _your _bedr.o.o.m.

.:.

teddy leaves - _gone_away**forever?**

you don't care.

.:.

your picture-perfect-face is

f~l~a~w~e~d,

& your flawless confidence has

(l)(e)(f)(t),

& your heart is

s/h/a/t/t/e/r/e/d, again.

(by a boy you thought wouldn't do that to you.)

.:.

soon little lily luna leaves to america,

her presence replaced by the one&only

…teddy?…

.:.

he's b_a_c_k

with a _r_i_n_g

& it glistens.

.:.

despite being heartbroken, you accept

& your stomach

f

l

i

e

s

away as he kisses you, with love_lust_**passion.**

.:.

you don't tell you parents, of course.

they would _yell_fight_**argue.**_

.:.

"he hurt you once, vicky!"

"honey, don't do this."

(you tell dom, though - she squeals&hugs you t|i|g|h|t.)

.:.

with your sister's help, you

f

l

y

away to bermuda, a little island

& elope.

(you've _n_e**v**e_r_ been happier.)

.:.

when you return, no one in your family questions where you've gone.

turns out teddy lupin, your husband

(saying it never gets old.)

asked **bill **for your h-a-n-d.

(who knew a lupin was traditional?)

.:.

as soon as the victoire&teddy got married

excitement diesdown,

dom has news.

big news.

.:.

"i'm in love, vic. and… engaged."

"dom, now way! i'm so happy for you! have you told mum or dad?"

"no."

"you haven't?"

"james."

"james who?"

"james sirius."

.:.

and you're _floored_shocked**speechless,**

because that's your first cousin.

-it shouldn't happening.-

.:.

but dom was there for you, _icky vicky_

when you loved a boy who b/r/o/k/e your

heart.

so you smile, and live with it.

supportively.

.:.

james sirius goes and gets lily luna from america.

(albus severus declined, & all other female cousins

besides rosie-posie

want the potter girl dead.)

(is that how hannah was towards you?)

.:.

she's back, but you don't care.

_T_**E**_D_**D**_Y_**&**_V_**I**_C_**T**_O_**I**_R_**E **

is better than ever.

even a hurricane like lily luna can't bring you down.

.:.

dom & james' day comes,

and you play the perfect maid of **honor**.

('course lily luna ruins it with her

on-the-down-low-but-not-really

suicide attempt.)

(your advil? really?)

.:.

at the reception, you find alice longbottom c.r.y.i.n.g.

her tears b/r/e/a/k your heart.

(she's neville's, after all.)

.:.

"what's wrong?"

"they're fighting."

"why?"

"he loves you."

.:.

stupid neville longbottom with his

darkdark hair &

prettypretty eyes &

bravebrave_indecisive _soul.

.:.

all that means is you have to _run_

with T-E-D-D-Y, of course.

you'd never leave him.

.:.

to where? how about france?

auntie gabrielle is over**joy**ed you're visiting.

(less so that she can't tell fleur.)

but you&teddy have that

_summer_in_paris_

that every girl dreams about.

.:.

you forget all about hogwarts &

professor longbottom &

stolen kisses in his office.

he's the past, and teddy's your present. your future.

.:.

until you go back to shell cottage, and _he's _there.

talking to bill.

about y-o-u.

.:.

"i have a project of hers."

"from years ago?"

"yes."

.:.

he gives it to you, his glance lingering too

long

on your chest.

(maybe s,w,i,m,m,i,n,g with teddy wasn't a good idea.)

.:.

your daddy says that it was a nice gesture.

doesn't he s.e.e.?

apparently _not._

.:.

you still don't tell teddy, instead dragging him to

the burrow,

to dom's new place with james,

to rose's flat scorpius is always at,

to anywhere neville longbottom is not.

.:.

telling your life (s)(t)(o)®(y),

you didn't think _he'd _be more than a silly

m-i-s-t-a-k-e,

something to tell your heartb/r/o/k/e/n granddaughter one day.

.:.

"what's wrong, victoire? why the hell can't we settle down?"

"let's go visit louis. he's with uncle charlie in romania."

"no, vic. i can't do this anymore."

.:.

suddenly being p.l.e.a.s.u.r.e.d in the greenhouses

turns into

s.a.l.v.a.g.i.n.g. your marriage.

.:.

is it because you're victoire weasley?

ice blue eyes and pale blonde hair?

wonderful husband?

amazing friends?

you're perfect, an eighth veela.

.:.

is that why you're being punished?

.:.

your life is filled with makeup&clothes&professorlongbottom.

(finding out you're pregnant and being teddy lupin's wife are there, too, but those aren't a thrill.)


End file.
